Interim
by NegaDot
Summary: The follow up to "Demons"! Will Serpent Wing find their balance? And who will Yona pick? (OC guild solo fic)
1. Chapter 1

Interim, part 1 ("Demons" Epilogue)

It had been two hours since Yona ran from Jasper. The fact that she blushed in front of him made her both angry and uncomfortable. What the hell happened anyway? She was supposed to be in control! She was always in control... Now she paced near the beach and vented to her closest friends, the twins. Ronen didn't say much, just let her rant. It was usually best that way. Rani tried to help here and there, but what did she know of such things? Finally, Yona sat down against a large rock with a 'thump'. She sighed, irritated. "Maybe you should just go talk to him", offered Ronen. He'd known Yonaguni his entire life and never once had he seen her flustered this way. "And say what? 'Oh, hey, Remember how I bailed? That was funny!'...Real great, Ronen", she scoffed. Rani glanced between them. She had never seen her friend this way before, either. "Yona-chan, perhaps you should talk to someone with more experience with this sort of thing", she said shyly. Leaning her head back to stare at the sky, Yona asked, "Like who?". Then it hit her. Sharply turning toward her exceed companions, she started refusing. "Oh no. No way in Hell!", she argued. "What's the worst that could happen?", inquired Ronen. Yona glared at him squarely. "Really?", she said bluntly. "It couldn't hurt to ask", uttered Rani, glancing away from the dragon slayer's rage.

"Ask what?", inquired a familiar voice. Hanging her head, Yona sighed, "Shit." Blythe peered around the stones that encircled the trio. "Is everything okay?", he asked. He could tell something wasn't right. It was rare for Yona to drag the twins off somewhere unless something had really gotten under her skin. "Everything's fine", replied Yona, avoiding eye contact. Ronen cleared his throat and sent her an encouraging look. Rani stared with concerned eyes, trying to convey the same message. Yona sighed. She couldn't take both of them doing that at once. "Dammit", she said, getting to her feet. She stepped passed Blythe and looked around. They were alone. She slowly forced the words out, "Can I ask you something?". Unsure of what she was aiming for, he offered a kind smile. She began pacing again, completely out of her comfort zone. She'd always given Blythe a hard time. Most of her fun came from harassing him, really. Now she was asking for advice. What was wrong with the world?

Another look from Ronen pushed her on. Yona took a deep breath and stepped close to her team mate. "What I'm about to say is strictly confidential. If you ever tell anyone ANYTHING I said, I will personally kick your balls so far up your ass, Kavi will never find them again. Understood?" She peered at him menacingly. He nervously nodded. She had some way of asking for help... He took a seat near the stones and waited for her to speak. Slowly, she started telling him what happened and how she ran. "That's never happened before! What's wrong with me?!", she vented. Blythe glanced around the sand shyly. She'd never really opened up to him before. It was nice to see her trust, but if he messed up, it would likely never happen again. "The truth is always best", he thought, so he told her what Veda had said. "Intoxicating?...Like booze?", asked Yona. Blythe nodded. That should have made her feel better, but it didn't. There had to be something else. "So what if incubus are 'intoxicating' as the old lady said? It shouldn't affect me", she said stubbornly. Blythe offered a friendly grin. "Yona-chan, you're only human. It's okay to have feelings", he said, but it didn't seem to help. Taking a different approach, he asked how Jasper had reacted. "He was beet red, of course! He's always that color near me", replied Yona.

They spoke for a while longer, and eventually, it seemed like Yona had finally gotten a grasp on herself. She never said "Thank you", but she did give him a fast awkward hug before reminding him of his promise not to tell anyone. Then, she headed for the sea. It was nice having a guild so close to the ocean. It was the one place she could clear her head. Rani gave Blythe a grateful smile as she passed and Ronen simply nodded with an acknowledging smirk. The blood mage sat in the stone circle a while longer before heading in. How did he get himself into such things?

-

Elsewhere, far below the guild, Jasper was trying his best to pay attention. His brother had brought down the files for the current guild members. Kavi had just finished going over team two, Callie and Domino. Noting Jasper's disinterest, he closed the folder and waited for a response. Realizing he was being stared at, Jasper shook himself to attention. Kavi sighed deeply. "It's Yona, isn't it?", he asked, hanging his head in his hand. Jasper's deep red complexion was answer enough, but he stuttered, "Wh-what makes you say that?". Kavi sent him a look that told him he wasn't going to fool anyone. "What did she do? I told her to leave you alone", said the dragon slayer. Jasper fidgeted while he thought. "You mean she greets everyone like that?", he asked shyly. Kavi narrowed his gaze. "That depends...What did she do?", he repeated. Knowing he wasn't going to get out of the conversation, Jasper told his brother what he wanted to know. When his words ran out, Kavi stared into the distance with an irritated look on his face. He tapped his pen absently on the table. Finally, he turned and apologized for Yona's actions.

"She has a very 'hands on' approach to certain things, namely other dragon slayers...I'm sorry you had to deal with that so soon. I had hoped my warnings would at least delay the inevitable", sighed Kavi. Jasper's hue changed colors again as he stumbled over the question, "She kissed you?". Kavi's sharp response was almost hilarious. Jasper quickly stifled a laugh at his brother's expression. Calming himself, Kavi corrected him, "No, she bit me...She's...troublesome." Trying to lighten the mood, Kavi told Jasper about the time his team had met Sabertooth. Yona was quite the handful during that trip. Jasper slowly relaxed as they spoke. It seemed that maybe he wasn't a target, after all. Besides, he thought, what would she possibly want with an incubus? After all, he was just a monster...

Eventually, Kavi left his brother to rest. He'd left the guild files behind just in case Jasper wanted to look over them on his own. When he headed out through the sanctum, he crossed paths with Veda. The look in her eye made it clear she had something to say. "My sweet, Kavi", she started. "Here it comes", he thought. "Do me a small favor and don't trouble yourself over what happened", she said, wearing a frail smile. It figured she would know. It irritated him that she had done nothing to stop it. "I know you're just concerned for Jasper...We all are...But he's been away a long time. He's missed a lot interactions that he should have had by now. Remember, we kept aging while he was trapped at nineteen for last several years...Maybe it's not fair of me to expect everything to fall into place, but...Just give them a chance...For me." The plea in her words was the same in her expression. Kavi sighed. He couldn't say 'no' to that. "All right. I'll let it be for now", he ceded. Veda hugged him in thanks. She was so glad to finally have all of her boys home again.

-

A few days later, Jasper was recovering well. He was still wobbly on his feet, but he was moving much easier than before. It would still be a while before he could climb the long staircase up to the guild. So, various teams took turns coming down to greet him instead. Today he was meeting team three for the first time. Koko, though silent, seemed very sweet. Yung-Li seemed reserved, but even Jasper was aware of the shy way he glanced at Koko. Van, of course, was the loudest. He told stories of some their jobs and how he and Yona made money off suckers at the local bar. Jasper listened with a pleasant expression, but as time went on, it became very clear that Van had a interest in Yona beyond being friends. The incubus said nothing of it. Frankly, it wasn't his business. It did remind him of the last time he'd seen the dragon slayer, though, and that made him squirm a little. "Are you all right?", inquired Yung-Li, noting the movement. Koko quickly signed something with her fingers and her team mate nodded. Placing a hand on Van's arm, Yung-Li said it was time to go and that Jasper needed to rest. Pleasantries were exchanged about how nice it was to meet one another and they departed.

As the door closed, Jasper yawned and stretched deeply. It was nice to finally meet everyone, but it was tiring just the same, Puck had warned him that it would take time to get used to his own skin again and it was clearly true. The energy bonds that hold one's self together were slowly weaving back together, but it was exhausting on Jasper. His soul had remained behind, but his mind was gone for a along six years. The triangle of his existence was coming together, one day at a time. He just had to be patient. At least the pain had largely subsided. He was ready for a nap when his keen hearing picked up Van's word outside. "Yona! We still on for poker later?", he heard. Oh, no...She was back...Now he had to figure out if was her that intrigued him or the fact that he felt honor bound to repay her for saving him. "Now or never", he sighed.

Surprisingly, she actually knocked. Jasper thought he was nervous, but he had no idea of the pounding heart on the other side of his door. He invited her in, of course. It would be rude to refuse company. They held a slow, awkward conversation about nothing in particular beyond, "How are you feeling?". Eventually, that route died out. This was driving her crazy. She was Yonaguni, the sea dragon slayer! No mere man should send her so far off balance. "About the other night", she blurted quickly. Jasper did his best to reign in his blushing reflex. It almost worked until their eyes locked. Dropping her gaze, she said in a low tone, "Sorry if I freaked you out...It's kind of my thing..." Releasing his held breath, Jasper replied kindly. "It's all right...It was...a surprise", he mumbled. A few minutes of silence drifted in. Breaking it, Yona said, "I heard about you being addictive or something...Is that true about all incubus?". Jasper nodded without looking at her. Even though he'd never met another of his kind, he had read much of their history. Yona relaxed in her seat as she sat back. If it really as true, then she still had her footing. "Even the girls?", she ventured. "Succubus", stated Jasper. Yona sat up straight with a mixed look on her face, half amused and half shocked. "Do what?! Now who's being forward?", she laughed. Her laughter only made the red on his face deepen. Finally, he forced out an explanation. "A succubus is a female of my kind...I didn't mean anything by it." She let it slide. It was no fun harassing someone when they'd killed the joke. Idle chatter took up another twenty minutes before she left.

Once she was gone, Jasper laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He'd moved from his mother's room back to his own. It felt strange being home again. Where had those six years gone? His thoughts ran rampant as sleep evaded him once more. Was he really still just nineteen? Kavi really was the big brother now if that was the case. What of Aldegund? His dad said he'd taken care to see that she never returned, but was his body truly free of the witches fingerprints once and for all? And, Yona...She was another conundrum all together. He repeated their visit in his mind, replaying each word and studying each gesture. It was almost as if she was a little scared, too. Maybe he was just over thinking things. Either way, Kavi didn't seem too pleased about the stirring emotions. Did he have something against the girl or was just being protective of his brother? Mom seemed to know, but said nothing one way or another. Dad had to leave again, shortly after everything had happened. He'd taken the young witch, Dalia, with him. There was no telling when he would return home again or even if Dalia would return with him. There was so much to think about...

Several days passed and Jasper finally had strength to climb that staircase. The guild was throwing him a "Welcome Home!" party. He'd met each member now and though it served to calm him a little, he was still uneasy. The guild hall reminded him of all of the friends he'd lost while imprisoned. Kavi and Veda had told him about the attack that wiped out their previous family. Jasper tried to smile for his new friends, but his brother could see through it without even trying. He knew it would be hard, but all recoveries have unpleasant parts to them. One of those would be coming to terms with the loss of the old guild. Thirty lives lost, friends gone forever. The new guild seemed friendly, even welcomed him with open arms despite his appearance, but it just didn't feel like home. At least, not yet.

Blythe presented Jasper with a cake, made by their own Koko, which was a nice surprise. Van and Yona took turns refilling his drink. "Booze is good for the soul!", beamed Van, clearly already buzzed. As usual, his buzz came with a transformation. There were only a few types of drunks. Happy, angry, and clingy to name a few. Van was obviously the clingy kind. He watched as Yona dodged and pushed Van's advances away. "Yona-chaaaaaaaaan, come back! You're supposed to marry me!", whined Van. "You're drunk, you asshole! Go sleep it off!", she laughed, clearly not taking his love seriously. "What does that matter?", asked Van, stumbling into her. Holding himself up with one arm wrapped around her shoulders, he teased, "Come with me. Then I'll sleep it off." She rolled her eyes. "Sleep is the last thing you have in mind, you old perv. Now get off", she retorted, ducking free from his grip. She laughed as his face hit the floor. "So mean", he cried.

Kavi took a seat beside his brother after while. "They're a loud bunch, but they're good people", he stated, watching everyone's antics. Jasper grinned faintly. They did seem that way. Jasper watched with amusement as Kavi struggled to contain a giggle. Still in the floor, Van had a hold of Blythe's leg and was pleading with him to make Yona stop being so mean. It was good to see Kavi smile, even laugh again. He'd always struggled with his inner darkness growing up. It looked like Blythe really was just what he needed.

The party went on for most of the night. Eventually, the mages either went to bed or passed out where they were. Kavi turned out the last of the lights as he stepped over Van's snoring form. "Come on. You can sleep in my room. Those stairs back to yours are probably more than you can handle right now", he said, helping his brother forward. Six years without booze, six years without a liver to process it. Jasper was pretty out of it. He never questioned where Kavi was going to sleep. Once Kavi had gotten Jasper into bed, he closed the door as quietly as possible. A few doors down, one remained open for him - Blythe's room. It was rarely used. If left to sleep alone, Blythe would sleepwalk and no one would know where, or with who, he'd end up. Thus, he stayed with Kavi most nights. It felt a little odd switching rooms at first, but that feeling faded when thoughts of other options presented themselves.

The next morning, Jasper woke to the sound of a knock on the door. Sluggishly rolling over, he realized what time it was. Sitting up with a splitting headache, he gratefully accepted the coffee in Kavi's hand. He glanced around and put together where he was. Kavi had moved into a room inside of guild a long time ago. He still had a room down in the sanctum, but he tended to stay above ground, where he could keep a closer eye on his comrades. "Where did you sleep?", asked Jasper, half yawning. A shy grin crept over Kavi's lips, but he simply said, "I found accommodations." Once the coffee took hold, they headed back downstairs. Jasper was impressed to see Van back to his rambunctious self. Apparently he was quite used to getting drunk.

Over the next few days, Jasper's strength and endurance improved rapidly. He could now come and go from the sanctum as he pleased without help or worry. Kavi had suggested that he get out into the city again. He meant for Jasper to get some air and see what had changed, but Jasper knew that part of it was meant to let the newer citizens get used to his appearance. He went back to wearing the regiment's uniform when out and about. It hid his tail well, one less thing for people to gawk at. He stuck out all right. Blythe was more than happy to walk around town with him. Even though he was technically older, he'd taken to calling Jasper 'niisan'. Blythe's sweet expression showed that he was oblivious to the stares they were getting, but Jasper took them in stride. He was used to it. Sure, he could hide his ears under a hat or something, but gray skin is harder to conceal. They had ceased moving. Jasper was lost in his thoughts at first, but then he noticed Blythe glued to the bakery window. "Did you want to go in?", he ventured. The sparkling stars in Blythe's eyes were rather amusing. "Can we?", he asked meekly.

An hour and few slices of cake later, they continued on. Spending time with Blythe really did comfort Jasper. He knew that he didn't have to worry about Kavi as much now and he was really glad they had found each other. He never asked about their relationship. They would talk about it if they wanted to. Instead, they swapped stories from childhood and tales of old friends. Blythe really lit up when he talked about 'Jeel-kun' and Fairy Tail. It seemed the team had quite the adventure not long ago. Though it did make Jasper wonder, what did Veda do with the liquid they had retrieved? Did she really drink it? And if she did, what consequences were lurking?

He was quickly pulled into reality by the sight of a man crashing through the bar window in front of him. "Not again", sighed Blythe. Jasper looked to him in question. "Kavi-kun's not going to like the paperwork", mumbled the blood mage. As the guy staggered to his feet, the cheers from inside died down. Yona stepped through the broken window. "Grab my ass, will ya?!", she said, sending the man flying down the street with a powerful wave attack. As she turned to go back in, she noticed her guild mates. "Oh, hey guys", she said nervously. Jasper watched in silence as the owner of the bar handed her a note of paper and quietly swept up the glass. Blythe took the paper from her. "Noooo, he's gonna yell at me! Give it back! No one has to know!", she said, trying to retrieve the bill from her nimble friend. "Know what?", inquired a stern voice behind her. She froze as Blythe stepped from her reach and handed Kavi the paper. He sighed heavily. "Again?", he asked, moderately annoyed. "He deserved it! The jerk-off grabbed my ass!", argued Yona. "Ask Jasper! He saw it!", she said, shoving him forward. "Go on, tell him!", she encouraged. While Jasper searched for words, Kavi simply told Yona to go home.

She wandered off, muttering to herself as Rani caught up from inside. "Forgive her. I don't expect you to be stuck in the middle of her messes", said Kavi. When no response was heard, he glanced up from the bill. Jasper was watching Yona walk away. A slight wave in front of his face was enough to snap him out of it. "Blythe, make sure she stays out of trouble until I get back", said Kavi. Blythe nodded and followed orders without question. Kavi set a hand on his brother's arm. "Come on, we need to talk."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Interim, part 2 ("Demons" Epilogue)

Kavi and Jasper didn't return to the guild until late. Though he told Veda he wouldn't meddle, he still felt responsibility for clashing Jasper and Yona together. They had talked about much before coming home. It was clear that Jasper had mixed emotions and it was always hard to tell exactly what Yona was thinking. Kavi did his best to offer advice on the situation, though most of it sounded like a warning. When asked how he Blythe and gotten together, few details were given. After all, the dragon slayer stuck to the theory of a personal life should be kept personal. He didn't mind talking to his brother about it so much, but it was still a stretch for him. He loved Blythe and, while he'd never deny that, but he wasn't so good at admitting it either...At least not to anyone, but his lover.

When they arrived home, Yona had made her self scarce. She knew she'd get 'the look' from her team leader about the bar scene. Kavi had grown tired of chiding her, thus 'the look' had been established. That glare said more than he ever could. The boys headed for the sanctum, intending to keep the evening mellow. Once there, Veda greeted them both with a warm hug. She was so pleased to them side by side again. They spoke about their day and shared idle chatter. Eventually, Jasper turned in for the night. He was still a ways from being full speed again. Once he was out of ear shot, Veda gave Kavi a sneaky smile. "She was here?", he asked. They intuitively knew each other's thoughts from being so close most of his life. "Yes, Yona was here. She told me about the bar. Don't give her too much trouble over it this time. It sounds like the guy was a real dirt-bag", she replied. He nodded with a sly grin. It was no use arguing the point; The guild master had spoken. "What else did she say?", he asked coyly. Veda played dumb, but knew exactly what was meant. They spoke late into the night. Kavi actually slept in his room within the sanctum he was so tired.

-

Over the next few days, Jasper was trying his hardest to be at ease around his new guild mates. He wasn't completely over the loss of the former, but time moves on with or without us. Team one kept him company most of the day, catching Van's attention. He didn't say anything about it, but he was watching Yona closely. She just ignored him or changed the subject when asked about it. They still had their hang out time and as far as she was concerned, nothing had changed. She never noticed the shrinking distance in how close they stood or much they talked, but he did. One evening, her antics took it too far. She was having a blast making Jasper blush with her unfiltered language and things didn't seem to be dying down. Kavi and Blythe were out, the exceeds were off doing their own thing, and the rest of the guild didn't really pay that much attention to the incubus passed being friendly.

Yona laughed as she leaned close to Jasper's face. She didn't care that her shirt hung open. She wasn't shy and watching him change colors was hilarious to her. Nearby, Van leaned against the wall and cleared his throat. "Van! What's up?", she inquired. "Can we talk?", he asked, unusually serious. "Go ahead", said Jasper, glad to get some air. The stepped across the room, but Jasper's keen ears picked up every word.

Yona sighed, "Van, we've been over this. You've asked me to marry you thirty-seven times and I'm not changing my answer." Van seemed agitated. "I'm being serious right now and I wasn't asking", he replied, somewhat shortly. Yona shifted her weight back to look him over. He was so tense. "First, thirty-five of those times, I was drunk. The other two I don't want to talk about right now", he stated. "What's with you?", asked Yona, playfully pinching his face. He grabbed her hand softly and lowered it away without letting go. "You really don't see it, do you?", he uttered, staring at the floor. "What are you talking about? You're acting weird. Are you sick?", she asked. He shifted his gaze toward Jasper. "What do you see when you look over there?", he inquired. She looked, too, albeit briefly. "It's just Jasper", she stated. Then it hit her. Meeting his eye, she said, "Hold up, you're jealous, aren't you?". She expected him to laugh it off, but he didn't. "There's more to it than that", he said solemnly. "Look...I know we've had our fun and I know you don't really take me seriously, but...I love you", he said, completely serious.

She slowly pulled her hand free as she stared with mixed emotions. "Are you dying?", she asked bluntly. Van sighed. She wasn't getting it. "I want you to choose, Yona. You're still young and beautiful and have lots of time to find someone, but I'm passed that point in life. I know what's going on even if you pretend you don't. You like him, don't you?" She stood breathless for a moment. Was this really happening? And why couldn't she laugh the accusation away? "What difference does it make?", she asked, turning slightly pink and averting her gaze. "We're still friends. Isn't that good enough?". Van stood silently. She wished he'd respond. Say something. Say anything! Finally he said, "I thought it was..Now I'm not so sure." She was unsure what brought all this on, but he really wasn't joking around this time. She let him hold her hands as he said, "I don't expect an answer today. Just think about it." She shyly replied, "Okay", unsure what she was supposed to say. He let go and turned to leave. A few steps away, he turned and said, "Sometimes choices stick, Yona. You can't expect everyone to wait around to catch you." Then, he was gone. She stared at the back door as he left the building. She glanced at Jasper who pretended to be dozing. Once she was sure Van was gone, she, too, went out back. A path to the shore was nearby and she needed to think. What did he expect? She was only seventeen. He had several years on her, but that never hindered their compatibility, even if it did make a good excuse.

Once Jasper was alone, he couldn't shake an odd feeling. He'd come far in recovery from his ordeal, but now his chest hurt again. Why? That was a stupid question...He knew why. He needed someone to talk to, someone that could give an opinion without being weighted down by his past. That left limited options, but he knew exactly who to ask. A shy grin appeared as he made up mind. Heading upstairs, he went to Kavi's room.

On the other side of the door, Kavi was hard at work, settling the week's records for the guild. Blythe laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling, waiting for him to finish. He wanted to talk, but he knew being quiet would help Kavi finish faster. They both looked to the door as a knock sounded. "Yes?", called Kavi without rising. "It's me", answered Jasper. Blythe blushed a little and wondered what he was supposed to do. Kavi sent him a kind smile. "You don't have to hide. He knows", he assured. Blythe nodded shyly as Kavi opened the door. Jasper didn't look so good. "Are you all right?", inquired Kavi, slightly concerned by his brother's expression. "I just need someone to talk to", replied the incubus. Kavi held the door wide for him, but he didn't move any closer. Nervously fidgeting, he said, "Actually...Can I borrow Blythe?". Kavi was a little surprised, but nodded just the same. "Me?", asked Blythe, just as surprised. "Go ahead. I won't be done for a while yet", said Kavi, glancing back to the stacked papers on his desk. The two left and the dragon slayer returned to his work. He practically ran the guild, but he'd never say so.

-

Blythe and Jasper went to the far end of the hall. Blythe relaxed against a door frame with his arms crossed, waiting for what this was about. Jasper leaned against the banister, his tail flicking idly to and fro. "What's up, Niisan?", asked Blythe with a kind smile. Jasper grinned faintly. "You know you're older than me...", he uttered. "Only technically", beamed the blood mage. "Can I talk to you about something in confidence?", inquired Jasper, his blush reflex beginning to react. Blythe nodded. He didn't go out of his way to keep anything from Kavi, but it felt good to be considered a friend to the incubus already and wasn't willing to give that up. "Of course. It's a steel trap in here", he teased, tapping his head. Jasper fought to find the words. Finally, he asked, "What do you know about Van and Yona?". Blythe's expression softened. So that's what this was about. "Well, they've always been buddies...Actually it was Yona that invited him to the guild in the first place. She'd met at the tavern...They have a lot of fun together", he replied. Jasper seemed a little let down by that answer. "Is that all?", he asked, a little sullen. Blythe shifted his weight, knowing that wasn't going to cut it. "You really want to know?", he inquired, staring into the distance. A nod was answer enough. Blythe sighed.

"They're good friends, maybe even best friends, but it runs deeper than that, at least on one side. Van really cares a lot for her, even if she doesn't acknowledge it. I can't say for certain what her thoughts are...She tends to keep things hidden. Your best bet would to ask the twins. They're closest to her...She doesn't share a lot, even with her team mates. I don't know why she tries so hard to hide, but deep down I can see pain in her eyes...Maybe you should ask her", said Blythe. "I see", said Jasper absently. "What happened?", asked Blythe, sharp as ever. After a little prodding, Jasper told him everything. Blythe seemed troubled at first, but slowly he began to grin. "And you want to know if you should chase after her, is that it?", he inquired coyly. Jasper blushed once more. Shying his gaze, he said, "I don't know what to think." Blythe lilted his head at that statement. "Do you like her?", he asked directly. Despite his nerves, Jasper forced out a response. "I think I do, but how would I even know?...She's not like anyone I've ever met before. She saved my life, getting em out of that crystal prison. I'm not sure if that's what holds my attention or not...I mean, is it just the feeling that I owe her or is it something else?", he sighed. Blythe set a warm hand on his shoulder and waited for him to look up.

"Be honest. If your dad had gotten you out and then you met Yona, would you act any differently around her?", he asked. Jasper slowly shook his head. "When you say she's unlike anyone you've met, do you mean it in a good way?" A nod. "Do you find her sneaking into your thoughts without warning?" A shy nod. Blythe smiled wide. "Then are why are you still here talking to me?", he beamed. Jasper's eyes widened as it hit him. "You're right...", he uttered. Blythe nodded toward the stairs. "I'd look on the beach. It's where she usually goes to clear her head", he offered. Jasper thanked him and after a quick hug, he was gone in seconds. Blythe smiled to himself as he watched his new friend go. The door behind him opened slightly, almost knocking him off balance. It was Teresa. "How much did you hear?", asked Blythe, worried. She smiled softly. "What do you mean? I was asleep", she said, letting him know it was okay. He sighed in relief, grateful she understood. "You should get back to Kavi. He needs you", she said before bidding him goodnight.

Blythe returned to Kavi's room, anxious about what the seeress meant. Kavi looked up as he entered the room. "Is everything okay?", asked Blythe, carefully studying his lover's face. "I just finished the last report", replied Kavi calmly. "Why do look worried?", he inquired. Blythe closed the door behind him and fidgeted with his fingers. "Teresa said you needed me...I was worried you were sad or something", he replied. Kavi sent him a warm grin. "I'm fine, but she's right. I do need you. I always have." Blythe blushed at such kind words, but smiled wide all the same. Kavi rose from his desk and set things into their proper places for the next day. "Is Jasper all right?", he asked. Blythe nodded. "He'll be just fine", he said with a twinkle in his eye.

-

Behind the guild, Jasper followed the path to the shore. The mountains in the background covered the low moon, but he could see in near complete darkness, a natural gift of his kind. When he got to the sands, he stared in wonder. Orbs of sea water drifted through the air, some containing fish, others empty. He touched one in thought, but it held its shape. Following them, there was no sign of Yona. However, something was very different. A huge hole opened in the ocean like a tunnel. That explained where the water orbs came from. He swallowed hard, fighting his nerves. He'd come this far, no sense in going back now. He ducked as he entered the watery road. Yona was shorter than him, but this was a good sign he was heading the right direction. The path went on for several minutes. The water overhead was now so deep, he couldn't make out the stars anymore. Finally, the path widened. An opening lay just ahead.

Jasper stepped into the make shift chamber. Yona was sitting alone on the far side, her hand in the water as if she was stroking something. She never turned to face him, but knew he was there. "I'm impressed. Most people are too afraid to follow me this deep", concentrating on her moving hand. "I - ...I was worried about you", said Jasper. She smirked to herself. How odd that he was standing his ground. Finally facing him, she asked, "Do you want to meet Nana?". Unsure of what she meant, he slowly walked to meet her. He smiled as his eyes settled over a certain form. "A nurse shark?", he asked, looking closer. "Go ahead. Pet her. If she swims off, then she doesn't like you", stated Yona, scooting aside. Jasper nervously reached his hand into the water. He was amazed how silky sharks actually felt. Nana stayed. It seemed she approved of him. Yona watched him with a soft expression. "You're the first to meet her, you know", she uttered. He glanced toward her, then smiled toward the shark. "In that case, I'm honored to meet you, miss Nana." They sat in silence for a while. He was enchanted by his interaction with the beast. Yona watched his expression carefully. He wasn't afraid.

"Nana's a good listener...She doesn't ask questions and never judges", stated Yona, petting the shark once more. Jasper noticed how close their hands were, but without his reflex of turning beet red for once. "Sounds like a good friend", he said, trying not to stare at the dragon slayer. Yona watched him carefully as she said, "You know there's more than forty feet of water over your head right now? Aren't you scared?". He shook his head calmly. "You're magic is strong. The water won't move unless you will it to", he replied. She shied her gaze, staring into the vast deep blue around them. "I don't know of anyone else that could make a place like this...It's beautiful", said Jasper. When she glanced back to see him, he was no longer looking at Nana. He was admiring the shimmer of the planet's life force around them. "You're really not afraid...", she trailed. Meeting her eyes, he smiled and said, "You have no reason to drown me." Flustered, she quickly got to her feet, prompting the shark to swim off in a panic. Sure, his fangs were cool, but his mouth shouldn't be beckoning so much attention from her. Staring toward the tunnel, she said, "We should go. The tide's coming in." Jasper followed her in silence. Thankfully, he too lost in his own thoughts to realize the tables had somehow turned. No he was at ease and Yona was tense. She didn't like it...

Once they got to the shore, the tunnel slowly filled in, as not to cause damage to the surrounding sea life. Yona held the last floating orb of liquid in her hands. A puffer fish stared back at her. "Goodnight, Bobo", she said, returning it to the sea. The two mages stood quietly, watching the night sky. "You have more friends than you let on", said Jasper, a faint grin on his lips. "You probably do, too...You just don't realize it", she said. An awkward silence drifted in. Finally, Jasper spoke up. "It's nice out tonight." She mumbled, "Uh huh", avoiding further conversation. It dawned on her that she was being stared at. Annoyed, she sent the incubus a funny look. He grinned politely back at her. "Can I show you something?", he inquired. Caught off guard, she had no excuses. "Sure". He took her hand and lead her up a steep path on the nearby cliff face. It was hard to keep up with him. He was much more lithe and agile than he looked. "Damned tail! Giving an unfair advantage", she thought. It was true enough. Incubus weren't fliers; They were gliders. That meant they had to go somewhere high up before they could take off, thus there was excellent climbers.

Finally, they made it to the top. Yona grumbled as she pulled herself up, refusing Jasper's help. Getting to her feet, she dusted herself off. "So, what's the big deal about this place?", asked. As she looked up, the view was breathtaking. If you looked one way, you could see most of the city twinkling amid the streets. If you looked the other way, the ocean seemed to go on forever. The moon had peaked over the mountains by this time, reflecting on the waves below. The smell of the sea was thick in the air, tainted only by vines of moon flowers growing up the rocks. Jasper stood at the edge of the cliff without fear of falling. He'd been up here thousands of times growing up. Yona took her place beside him. Even if she fell, the sea would catch her. "Nice secret base you've got", she teased. "This spot gets the best view of the moon", replied Jasper. Taking a few steps back, Yona sat in the dirt. The sea and the moon were bound. Was all this some sort of trick or a sign?

Eventually, Jasper sat beside her. He wrapped his arms around his knees, holding them to his chest. His tail rested beside him. Yona leaned back, resting on her arms. She didn't know what was going on, so she just enjoyed the scenery. "Waning crescent", uttered Jasper. "What?", asked Yona, pulled from her reverie. "The moon", said Jasper, pointing. She sat up and crossed her legs. Something was nagging at her. Jasper never said, but she had a sneaking suspicion he'd heard what Van said earlier in the night. Why else would he go through all this? Wasn't he supposed to hiding his red face somewhere? "Pointy eared bastard", she thought.

Breaking the quiet, she asked, "Why'd you bring me up here?". He turned with a expression that questioned what she meant. "You seemed like you need some air...I find this is the best place for that", he said, trying not to stare. "Maybe for you. The sea is my home", she said, staring at the ocean. His tail began to twitch idly. "Would you stop that?", she spat, angry at her nerves. He was surprised by her outburst, but pulled his tail tightly around himself. "Sorry...That happens when I get to thinking...", he trailed. "You think too much", said Yona bluntly. She was intrigued that he chuckled in response. "I get that a lot", he grinned. She pulled her gaze elsewhere again. Damn it! Stop looking at his teeth! It was his fangs that were so interesting...right?

They sat in complete silence for an hour or so, simply taking in the sights and sound the location had to offer. The stars were overhead, the moon smiled down on them, and the smell of the ocean filled their noses. Yona was laying on her back, her hands behind her head, relaxing to the swish of the tide. "Can I ask you something?" She opened her eyes and looked toward Jasper. He was staring at his feet and his tail hugged him tightly as if it was trying to form some kind of barrier. "Shoot. I'm not shy", she shrugged. He began to redden as he struggled with the words. "Spit it out", said Yona. "About Van...", he trailed. Yona sighed deeply. Sitting up, she said, "Damn it, not you, too." Despite his complexion, he held her eyes. "I heard what he said", he uttered. "I figured", replied Yona, staring out to sea. "I don't want to cause any trouble...You don't have to hang around me just because I'm Kavi's brother", he stated, a little sad. A short, scoffing laugh erupted. "Your self esteem is tragic", she teased. That only made him squirm all the more, curling even tighter into himself.

"Frankly, I don't give a damn what Kavi or Van says. I can talk to whoever the Hell I want", she stated. Jasper relaxed faintly. "You...actually want to talk to me?", he uttered, more thinking aloud than asking. Yona rolled her eyes. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be up here, now would I?", she said. He calmed a little more, settling into a more comfortable position. "What's with you? Why do you always think the worst is about to happen with people?", she asked, staring directly at him. Turning his face, he mumbled, "You wouldn't understand." Grabbed by the collar of his shirt, he had no choice, but to look her in the eye. "I wouldn't, huh? I wouldn't understand how people judge you because of how you look or how you act? Like having fun and cutting loose is a refusal to grow up? Like they all think they're better than you?!" She was breathing heavy now. Jasper shied his gaze. "I guess we all have our demons..." She let him go and sat back down in a huff. "You think the only thing that makes you 'you' is being an incubus. I think that's a bunch of bullshit. You use it as a crutch", she blurted. He gaped momentarily...She was right. Finally, he asked, "Am I that transparent?".

Quiet held focus for a few minutes. Eventually, Yona said, "You don't get it, do you? You're not the only one who has problems. Lots of people feel confused." He stared with that last statement. Did that mean, she - ?... "I can leave if you like", he said quietly. "What will that improve? I'm always alone", replied the dragon slayer. "What do you mean? You've got the whole guild and the twins are never far", said Jasper. His keen vision picked up on the tiny tremors racing through Yona's body. "Do you choose to be alone?", he inquired intuitively. Her body grew still as she narrowed her gaze. Never facing him, she answered, "What choice do I have? Everybody has to die sometime. If you're not close, then it doesn't hurt...At least not as much". Something clicked and everything started to make sense. Of course she kept everyone at an arm's length; She'd been hurt before, and from the sound of, a few times over. "First Kaur, then Llyr...Nobody wants to stay around me. Do you understand now?" She was looking straight at him. He didn't know who those names referred to, but that pain in her voice was all he needed to know.

He looked out to sea and took a deep breath. "You're right. I am confused...Or least, I was. That's why I came to find you tonight." She peered at him with interest. What did he mean? Staring at the moon, he continued, "To be honest, I like you, but I wasn't sure why or how...I mean, you saved me...At first, that's what I thought it was or maybe it was because you the first contact I'd had without anyone in so long, but I realized something...I was afraid. That's why I kept hiding." Yona turned her body to face him more directly. He had her intrigued. "Afraid of what?", she asked. Meeting her gaze, he grinned passed his pink complexion. "The truth", was all he said. The heat in her face told her she was starting to blush, too. She hated it, but if someone as shy as Jasper could speak up, then maybe she could, too.

She stared at the sand at her feet. "Van's a nice guy, lots of fun...But he wants something I can't give him", she began. Jasper listened carefully to every tone. "And I know you're supposed to be intoxicating or something, but I don't buy it...", she trailed. "Your shyness is annoying, you use too many big words, and the way you're always thinking drives me crazy", she said. His heart sank, but he held onto hope. "But...something about you bugs me...in a good way...I just don't know what it is yet." He stared in wonder. Did that mean what he thought it meant? And why wasn't he as bright red as he thought he should be? It felt like some kind of burden had been lifted from the air. The two sat across form one another in silence for several minutes. Finally, Yona cleared her throat. Jasper glanced up to find her watching him curiously.

"Intoxicating, huh?", she said. He blinked, unsure what he was supposed to say. She scooted closer, looking at him in close concentration. "I still don't buy it", she stated. Despite himself, the words fell out. "Is that so bad?" She lilted her head, amazed he had the guts to say something. She smirked and grasped onto his collar. Tugging him closer, she said, "One way to find out." He couldn't react fast enough to dodge her, not that he really wanted to. Instead, he relaxed for the first time, almost as if he was melting. Letting go of his clothing, she wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck, hauling him even closer. Amazingly, he wasn't fighting to get away. He was actually kissing her back. Each took a breath as their lips parted. He stared helplessly as she lingered so close. "Well, I'll be damned", she grinned. Maybe he wasn't hopeless after all.

A moment later, Jasper found himself leaning in. This time, it was all his doing. Yona smiled to herself as she watched him draw near. Why was all this happening? She leaned into him, pressing him backward. Her weight settled over him as his back hit the ground. He was so warm and she never realized how strong he was before. She wasn't sure she could break free if she wanted to. His arms held on tight, wrapped around her. His tail crept up her leg, wrapping around her calf - another hold. A swift movement flipped them over. Now he overshadowed her. Her free leg moved up, resting against her knee against his ribs. Things were intensifying quickly. He kissed her deeply, then began along her neck. She could see the glow of his eyes as he bit down. "Jasper!", she called, a little surprised and a little pleased. He froze solid. Everything finally hit him; He realized what he was doing and panic set in. He released her quickly, scrambling back a few feet. She sat up to catch her breath. As she did, he looked at her with mixed emotions. "I-...I'm sorry!" He ran faster than she could stop him. He was nimble, and moved down the rock face with haste. Knowing she'd never catch up, she inadvertently touched her neck where he'd bitten her. It was wet. Glancing at her fingers, a few drops of blood ran down her hand. What was she supposed to do now?

-

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Interim, part 3 ("Demons" Epilogue)

The following day, it seemed business as usual. Kavi was handing out jobs to the teams best suited for them. Domino and Callie were on their way out for theirs. Koko and Yung-Li were reading over the details on their task, but Van had other things on his mind. He hadn't seen Yona since last night. It seemed no one had. When he crossed paths with Ronen, the exceed had only said that Yona had been out late and was probably still asleep. When she finally emerged, she seemed somehow different. She wasn't acting normally. She was quiet and withdrawn. Her hair was tied into a ponytail across one shoulder, definitely a new look, and she was wearing a regular shirt instead of her usual tank top. Van grinned as he spotted her, but she shied her gaze quickly and headed out back. A little uneasy, he followed.

"Yona, wait up!", he called. She paused in her tracks, but didn't turn to meet him. "Are you okay?", he asked with concern. "I'm fine. Don't you have somewhere to be?", she replied, trying to pass him off. He was starting to feel guilty. Maybe he'd pushed too hard last night. "About what I said...", he trailed. She slowly turned to face him, her expression even. "I won't take it back", he stated, meeting her eyes. "I meant what I said and I'm sorry if it seems unfair, but...I need an answer." She sighed, staring at the sand. "Not today, I know, but soon, okay?", he said, taking her hands into his own. She was too tired to pull away. She'd barely slept at all. "I've got to head out today for a job, but I want to you think about things while I'm gone", he said calmly. She nodded, trying to avoid a scene. What was wrong with her? Everything seemed off. She didn't feel like herself.

"Let me give you one last thing to consider before I go", said Van with a soft smile. She sent him a curious look, but his meaning was not far off. He tilted her chin and kissed her deeply. He really did love her. If she wasn't certain before, she was now. A single kiss can say more than words ever can. Her instinct to punch him wasn't surfacing for some reason. Instead, she closed her eyes, not returning the gesture, but not pushing him away either. When he released her, he rested his forehead against her own with a warm smile. "Just think about it", he repeated. "Van! It's time to go!", called Yung-Li from the guild. Van sighed and hung his head in defeat. It wasn't fair. He finally got a decent kiss and now he had to leave. He backed away, holding onto her hands as long as possible. A confident smile crossed his lips. "I'll see you in a few days", he said with a friendly wave. Then, he disappeared from sight.

Any other time, Yona would have pushed him off, punched him, or at least wiped her mouth, but today she just stood there with her hand over her ponytail, the only thing hiding the mark Jasper left behind. It hurt to breathe, but she wasn't alone in that feeling. High above, Jasper watched her from the guild's roof. He felt sick to his stomach, but it wasn't really his place to intervene, was it? He'd taken a chance the night before and he panicked. He wished he had Van's confidence. Yona glanced up, getting that feeling of being watched. He ducked from sight until she left. A deep sigh was all he could muster, alone.

Back inside the guild, the teams had dispersed. "So, where are we going?", asked Yona, entering the room. Kavi glanced up from his papers with concern. She didn't look well. "Nowhere. Our team is still in recovery. When Jasper's strong enough, we'll take a job, then", he replied. She stared with a lost expression. Jasper was joining the team? Well, it only made sense, after all... He'd been part of team one long before Yona ever showed up. He was just reclaiming his place. No big deal, right? She snapped out of her thoughts at the feel of Kavi's hand on her forehead. "Are you feeling all right? You look unwell", he said, checking for a fever. Pushing his hand away, she assured him she was fine, just tired. Rani watched her closely. She was worried. Yona wasn't acting like herself. What was wrong? Was she sick? "Get some rest, then. Take a slow day to recharge", said Kavi, offering a kind smile. She nodded and headed back upstairs, Rani at her heels. As she passed Blythe, she knew he was staring, too. Why was everyone looking at her?! "That's a new hair style, isn't it? It's cute", beamed Blythe, trying to be encouraging. Once more pressing her hand over the mark, she said, "Shut up", and stormed passed him. He looked to Ronen in confusion. "Was it something I said?"

-

Hours later, Blythe lost yet another game of chess. Kavi was just too good at it. "So unfair", whined Blythe, weeping at the score. Kavi chuckled and scruffed his love's hair. "That's enough for today", he grinned. Blythe sighed as he put the pieces and board into their box. Maybe one day he'd win. When he looked back up, Kavi seemed to be lost in thought. He simply waited for him to speak. "Have you seen Jasper today?", he asked. Blythe stiffened, nervous. Yona had been weird all day and Jasper was nowhere to be found. He thought back to the previous night's conversation and put it together, but exactly what had happened? Either way, he couldn't tell Kavi. He'd leave that up to his brother. He shook his head innocently. "Nope. Can't say I have", he said, trying to appear clueless. Kavi closed his eyes as he concentrated. Blythe watched the water in his glass start to move. Kavi was searching the building with his magic. A few pulses later, he opened his eyes and sighed. "I'd better go find him", he said, rising from his seat. "Should we check the sanctum?", inquired Blythe, trying to help. Kavi shook his head with a sly grin. "I think I know where he is", he stated. Blythe watched his lover go out the back of the guild. That path lead to the ocean...Was Jasper a fan of the sea?

-

Kavi walked for almost thirty minutes, navigating the complex tunnels beneath the guild. It was pitch black, but he didn't need light with his magic. Besides, he knew these halls intimately. He and Jasper played in them as children. One way lead to the sanctum, another to the sea, more yet had even farther places they connected to. He didn't have to search to find his brother; He knew exactly where to look. The tunnel opened into a wide cavern, strewn with bio-luminescent plants. In the center, sat Jasper, curled into himself, resting his head on his knees. "I thought I'd find you here", grinned Kavi. Jasper didn't move. "Where else would I be?", he sighed. Kavi sat beside him and admired the low light around them. "I don't think I've been down here since the guild was attacked", said Kavi, thinking aloud and trying to stir conversation. This chamber held a special meaning for the brothers. Whenever something went wrong over the years, this was where they ended up. The acoustics from this stretch of the cave system couldn't reach back to the sanctum, so they could speak freely without worry of Veda overhearing them.

"How long have you been in here?", asked the dragon slayer, watching his brother closely. "All day", replied Jasper, slowly raising his face. Kavi glanced around nervously. "It's night now", he uttered. Jasper's head dropped back into place. "Then since last night", he said. They sat in silence for a while. Finally, Kavi placed a tender hand on Jasper's arm. "Did something happen?" A faint nod was the only reply. "Do you want to talk about it?", he offered. Something wasn't right. Jasper had finally come home; He should be happy, but he wasn't. What was wrong? Jasper looked up, but stared away from Kavi. His face was so red, the hue stood out even in the dim light. "Did Yona do something?", asked Kavi carefully. He never knew what she would do. "No...", trailed Jasper. "Well, yes, but no, that's not what's bothering me", corrected the incubus. Kavi stared, awaiting further explanation. Jasper wasn't making any sense.

Finally, the shy incubus blurted out, "I kissed her". Kavi lilted his head. Had he heard correctly? "You mean, she kissed you?...Again?", he ventured. Jasper shook his head. Then, he finally started talking. "She did...at first...but...I kissed her back", he admitted. Kavi grinned faintly. "And that's what you feel guilty about? It's a natural reaction, isn't it?", he said, trying to lighten the mood. Jasper seemed to relax a little at that statement. "There's more than that", he sighed. "Go on", prompted his brother. "After that...I kissed her...I started it", said Jasper. Kavi tried not to add his own opinions to his thoughts as he listened. "And?", he asked. Jasper stared at him. "And what?", he said. "That's still nothing to hide over. Did she hit you or something?", inquired Kavi. "No..." Kavi crossed his arms as he thought. "Then why are you hiding down here? It's Yona. She won't be mad", said Kavi, teasing faintly. Jasper fought off a small grin. His brother was right on the last part. His smile faded as his thoughts caught up with him. "There's more", he stated, staring into the dirt. Not entirely sure he wanted to know, Kavi waited in silence.

"Things got...complicated", uttered Jasper, fighting himself with each word. "How so?", asked Kavi, watching his brother's expression carefully. Jasper fidgeted with his tail, squirming where he sat. "I-...", he began. "Yes?", said Kavi, pressing for more. "I bit her", blurted Jasper, blushing brightly. "...You...bit her?", repeated Kavi, shocked. Jasper threw his hands over his ears and hid his face in his knees. "I know! I was so stupid!", he shouted. The echo of his voice slowly died out. Things were getting uncomfortable for both siblings now. Kavi wasn't sure what to say. He knew Jasper was shy. This was a new side of him...But why did it have to be Yona? Shifting his weight, he carefully asked, "What else?", afraid to find out. Jasper sighed, keeping his face buried. "I panicked...I ran like a coward", he mumbled. Kavi relaxed a little. At least Jasper's innocence was mostly still in tact. "What am I supposed to do now?", muttered the incubus. When no reply was given, he finally glanced up. "Kavi?" He was almost pleading in his tone. He was so lost. The dragon slayer had a faint blush of his own as he processed what he'd been told. Meeting his brother's eyes, he said, "Talk to her." Jasper shied his gaze, a little deflated. Maybe he was hoping for some grand statement to set him back on balance, but life didn't work that way.

Kavi grasped Jasper's shoulder and held on until he looked back. A kind smile awaited the tormented teen. "Despite what you're thinking, it will be okay", assured Kavi. "How do you know?", inquired Jasper, staring him dead in the eyes. Kavi blushed a little brighter as he said, "It worked out for me." That actually made Jasper feel a little better. A small grin started to sneak up on him as he took a deep breath. When he glanced back, Kavi was already standing and offering a hand to help him up. "Come on. If you stay down here much longer, you'll catch cold." Jasper nodded and took his hand. As they made their way back above ground, Kavi, for once, shared stories of how his romance with Blythe had blossomed. Jasper listened and smiled. It was all very sweet. Then again, his situation with Yona wasn't anything like that. Blythe and Kavi had spent weeks alone on the road home, no distractions, no competition. Besides, Yona and Blythe were hardly on the same wavelength. Then, he decided. He'd try using his dream magic to reach Puck. Maybe his father would have answers. After all, they shared the same epic level of shyness and he recalled stories of Veda pushing his dad pretty hard in their early days. Only the night would tell if the attempt would help or even be successful.

-

A few hours later, deep in the dream world, a connection was established. Puck smiled at his son, glad he was feeling well enough to use his magic. A hug of greetings and the conversation began. They spoke for a long time, at least it felt long. Time passes differently in the dream realm. Eventually, Jasper started feeling better about the whole ordeal. Stories from his parents' early days held several parallels with his own problems. True, they didn't have a jealous friend to deal with, but the will on one side and the shyness on the other clashed much the same. Puck laughed as he finished his tale. "Yes, she did. She had me trapped in her coils and wasn't letting go until I faced the issue. I don't think I'd ever been so scared in my life...Looking back, if she hadn't done that, I don't think things would have played out the way they did." Jasper chuckled, picturing his dad's red face. He'd wandered the earth alone for more than 500 years when he met Veda and she wasn't about to let him continue on that way. Maybe a push was all he needed after all. Thanks were given and the connection severed.

Jasper opened his eyes. He was back in his room. That was the first time he'd used magic since returning home and it had wiped him of all energy. It would take more time before he was back to his old self. Then he didn't have to worry about holding anyone back. He could go out into the world again with his brother and friends...To see the world again...Being shut away for six years really makes you appreciate what you always took for granted. He'd still have to face Yona, but now, he slept. If he was going to take the issue on, he'd need his strength to fight off his nerves. He drifted off quickly. Oddly enough, his magic wasn't done.

He looked around and realized he was not in his own mind. He tread carefully as he explored his surroundings. He'd only been pushed by magic a few times. Apparently, this was one of those times fate took over. The area came into focus. It was the beach...Oh no... Sure enough, ahead in the starlight, sat Yona, staring peacefully at the waves. Stepping behind her, he tried to remain calm. "It figures you'd be here", he ventured. She glanced back, surprised to see him. "It's okay! My magic brought me here", he said, seeing her alarm. She got to her feet and peered at him closely. "How do I know you're not just a figment of my baked brain trying to make me feel better?", she asked skeptically. Jasper grinned. She had a point. Shyly, he replied, "I doubt I'm who you want to see right now...Is that proof enough?". She poked at him experimentally. He sighed, knowing he'd explained how she could touch him when were they stuck in the crystal.

He grasped her hand and gave a look asking her to stop. "Still ticklish, eh?", she taunted, pulling free from his grip. Turning, she swept her arms toward the sea. "Well, this is me", she said. Jasper glanced around. The sea went on forever. Stars shone overhead, but the moon was obscured by clouds. "Any reason you popped into my head or were just bored?", she teased. "My magic brought me without me trying. I suppose there must be a reason", he ventured. She looked at him in thought. Stepping close, she squinted menacingly at him. "You left a mark, you bastard", she said, pointing to her neck. Turning red immediately, he apologized profusely. She seemed to be at ease around him again, laughing at his discomfort. "About that...", he trailed. "What? Want another taste?", she said, coyly. Shying his gaze, he asked, "Why do you have to push so hard?". Her smile faded as she thought about that. "It's just what I do, I guess", she shrugged.

The duo sat in the dream sands for a while, saying nothing. Jasper tried to keep an even expression, but she was staring at him. "Don't blush!", he thought. He tensed as she crawled behind him, unsure what she would do. A breath of relief was released as she tugged on his long hair. "You've got more hair than I do. What's up with that?", she asked. He grinned to himself, glad that's all it was about. "Dad always had long hair when we were kids...I guess that stuck with us", he replied. She thought it over and realized that both brothers had ponytails...Strange, she never noticed that before. He leaned away awkwardly as she craned over his shoulder to inspect his ears. "Hmm, two piercings. Kavi's got three", she observed. He nodded shyly. "I've only got one", she grinned. She stuck her tongue out at him, showing off the piercing. He glanced away with pink cheeks. He'd already found out about that another way...

"Wings, huh?", she uttered, tracing over where she remembered the scars to be with her finger. A chill ran down Jasper's spine. "Yeah", he mumbled. Carefully lifting his tail between her fingers, she added, "And then there's this." He nodded nervously. She leaned across his shoulder again, staring him in the eye. "What else are you hiding?", she asked. "N-n...Nothing!", he blurted, red as ever. "Uh huh", she said flatly, not buying it. It was nerve-wracking having her so close, especially behind him where couldn't watch her movements. She idly played with his hair. It wasn't just long, it was very soft. Batting his ponytail to one side left his shoulder exposed. A dark grin crept over her face. Without warning, he sat up like shot as her teeth sunk into his flesh. Letting go, she laughed, "Now we're even", and playfully shoved him aside. Recovering his balance, he held onto the bite without thought. What was she thinking? Why was he even here? Why did fate feel the need to pick on him so?

After a brief quiet, Yona said, "So, let me get this straight. If I understood all that crystal babble, I can touch you because we're both in mind form or something...Right?" He nodded, still avoiding eye contact. "So that means, I only mind-bit you...Damn. Guess I'll have to do it again later", she sighed. He stared as far away from her as possible. That statement both scared and excited him. He thought about what his father had said, "Just be yourself and the rest with flow naturally." He started to relax. Forcing himself to speak, he uttered, "Did anyone notice?". Yona glanced at him in interest. He was staring at his tail as it slowly moved side to side in the sand. "Notice what? This?", she asked, pointing to her neck. He nodded shyly. "Nah. I covered it up. Even if someone asked, I'd just tell them something bit me. It's not really lying, now is it?", she teased, bumping his shoulder cheerfully.

Changing tone, she dropped her carefree attitude. He looked up to see a troubled expression awaiting him. "Why did you come here?", she asked directly. "I don't know", he sighed. She repeated the question. It was hard to find a new response. "I told you - ", he started. She stared him down. "I don't give a damn about what your magic is doing. You control it; It doesn't control you. If you're here, you wanted to come. So, I'll ask you again. Why did you come here?" She watched him carefully. He was tense, as if the question exposed a raw nerve. Finally, he mumbled, "I don't want to lose you." She stared at his red face. The truth was finally out. Sitting back, she said, "Last I checked, you the one who ran." True, she had run first, but things were much simpler at that point. Jasper stared out to sea. "I panicked", he stated. "I noticed", she teased. "What are you so afraid of?", she inquired in a serious tone. He sat in silence for several minutes. Finally, he said, "You know what I am." There was that crutch again. "So?", she asked. "You saw what happened when instinct took over...What if I don't snap out of next time?", he asked, hopeless as ever. "Next time?", she taunted. The humor lost, she dropped her goofy tone.

"You think I can't handle you?", she ventured. She smirked as she relaxed. "Don't forget, I'm no pushover. I'm a freaking dragon slayer. You move a hand where it doesn't belong and I'll wash your skinny ass out with the tide." A tiny grin crept onto his face. She had a point. "Oh? Is that a smile?", she teased. "Maybe you like to play in the water", she said, more serious. His hue deepened at the meaning. Slowly, the words fell out, "I like a good swim." An earnest smile crossed her lips. He was stepping up again. His image started to blur. Glancing at his palm, he said, "Looks like I'm out of mana." Yona smirked as if to say, "Figures." Jasper looked to her with soft eyes. There was still so much to say. "Go on. Get out of my head", she grinned. "It'll be more fun in the real world anyway", she taunted, kissing him as he faded into nothing. When he woke up, he didn't feel so scared anymore. It was true Yona still had to give Van an answer, but the incubus was pretty sure he knew what it was.

-

To be concluded...


	4. Chapter 4

Interim, part 4 ("Demons" Epilogue)

In a countryside camp, team 3 sat around their humble fire. Van and Yung-Li had been discussing Van's latest misadventure with Yona. Koko stared at the flames, giving them some privacy. If she didn't watch them, she couldn't read their lips. It was as close to 'guy time' they could get, given the circumstances. "What if you don't get the answer you wanted?", asked the speed mage, watching his friend closely. Van smirked lightly. He'd already considered that possibility. "Then I'll have to let her go", he sighed. He wasn't counting on getting on what he wanted, but he could always hope, couldn't he? They chatted a while longer before turning in. It would be days before they got back to the guild. There was no use stressing over what awaited them when they did.

As Van slept, he dreamed of Yona giving him a chance. At least in his dreams they were happy together. The image of the dragon slayer blurred unexpectedly. A laugh rang out behind him. "Is that how you really see me?", teased Yona. Van turned with a grin. He was busted. Glancing around, he picked up on what was happening. "Must be something important if the master brought you here", he said. Her smile faded as she stepped closer. The imagery of the guild faded into snow filled fields, Van's childhood home. "It wouldn't exactly be fair to ask Jasper, now would it?", she taunted. They sat in silence for a while, he waiting for her to speak her mind, and she wishing she hadn't come.

"I'm still not taking it back", he smirked. "I didn't expect you to", she replied slyly. "So, what brings you?", he asked, staring at her with mixed thoughts. She shrugged, then sighed, "Just needed to clear a few things up, I guess." He waited for her to continue, interest in his eye. "What exactly is it that you're asking for?", she uttered, avoiding his gaze. Van stared into the clouded sky. "Not as much as you probably think", he uttered. She finally turned to face him. What did he mean? He gazed at the snow as he spoke. "I'm not asking you to marry me tomorrow, nor I am whisking you far away from the guild or ocean. I don't expect you to become a different person and there's no way I can see you staying at home with kids...All I want is a chance." She peered at him keenly, trying to discern his thoughts. "Chance?", she repeated. He offered her a soft smile and nodded briefly. "That's it. Just a chance", he replied. "For what?", she asked, uncomfortable. "To show you what could be through my eyes..er..eye", he corrected bashfully. "A chance to treat you a little better, to show you that I'm sincere...A chance to win your heart."

She shifted her weight, unsure what she was supposed to say. "A chance to show you what I'm capable of", he added with a wink. She laughed at his come on. "I already know what you're capable of, Mister Yukimaru", she stated flatly. He suddenly looked very confused. Yona sighed. "That night at the bar, not long after we met...Almost got arrested", she trailed. Then it hit him. "That was real?! I thought I dreamed that!", he shouted in panic. She laughed at his reaction. Smacking himself over the head, he whined about he was nothing, but a drunken slob. "Relax, it's fine", she said, playfully bumping his arm. Without warning, he grabbed her hands in his own. "No, it's not! God only knows what really happened! I thought it was a dream, so I never said anything, but -...Give me another shot. I promise I can do better", he pleaded. Despite herself, the dragon slayer blushed faintly. "It wasn't that big of a deal, Van. Just a little harmless fun...It's not like anything life changing happened", she said, trying to change the subject. He stared at the ground, but held her hands firmly. Maybe that's all it was to her, but...No, it wasn't fair. The one chance he'd gotten, he'd been drunk and likely fumbled through their little make out session. He wanted another chance. He wanted more.

He plead his case one last time. "I know I'm an idiot most of the time and you still have your whole life ahead of you, but be honest...Does the age gap bother you? If it does, I understand", he sighed. She carefully pulled her fingers from his grip. "Not really, no", she mumbled. He glanced up with hope. She was looking elsewhere, avoiding the issue as best as she could. "You're a good friend, Van. Don't mess that up", she uttered. His spirits sank. "So that's your answer...", he said glumly. "I don't know, okay?!", snapped Yona. Van sat back in surprise. Her outburst had come from nowhere. Wait, if she wasn't sure, then maybe he had a chance after all... Yona paced rapidly as she spilled her thoughts. "You're a nice guy. You're sweet, you're funny, you're loyal to a fault, but I don't think I can give you what you want." He stared breathlessly. She'd finally stopped hiding. Van got to his feet and placed his hands gently over Yona's shoulders. "That may be, but you have a choice, too. What do you want, Yona?", he asked directly, looking her in the eye. She stared downward, avoiding that pitiful face before her. "You don't know what you're trying to get into", she sighed. With a faint smirk, she teasingly added, "Except my pants."

He couldn't help, but chuckle. She certainly had a way with words. "If you're worried about that, I can wait", he assured. "You don't get it", she stated grimly. He stared until she met his gaze. "Yeah, actually, I do. You probably didn't think I was listening all those nights we drank together, but I was. I know how you lost your sister and Llyr, but you don't have to be afraid for me. I can take it", he stated. She stared in shock. When did she go all weepy? Had the booze brought out her past or maybe it was just because she trusted him. Either way, he knew her secrets. She slowly shook her head. "No...I don't think you can." With that, she was gone. Van stood alone in his dream-scape, the blizzard around him intensifying with his mood. Had he just blown it?

-

Beneath the guild, Yona hazily opened her eyes. Veda had her tail wrapped snugly around her body and was stroking her forehead. "Did you find out what you needed to know?", asked the naga calmly. Sitting up, Yona sighed deeply. "What would you do?", she blurted, exhausted from her own thoughts. "You won't like my advice", said Veda. Yona stared at her to spill it. "Just follow your heart", sighed the guild master. Yona's expression clearly read, "Really?". Veda grinned. "I told you you wouldn't like it", she teased. Veda released her coils. Yona got to her feet and sheepishly thanked her for her help. "You have a few days still. Just try not to break too many hearts", offered Veda. Yona nodded and made her way to own room. Why was this so hard?! She'd never taken Van seriously before, so why now?

-

The next day, the afternoon sun shone down on the city. It sparkled on the waves cresting near the shore. Jasper sat on the roof of the guild, staring at the clouds, trying to clear his mind. An odd knocking sound caught his attention. The edge of a ladder appeared, followed by a familiar face. "What is it with you and high places?", taunted Yona. Jasper shrugged, lost for words. Heights had always been his escape from the world. Once on the roof, Yona looked around. She could clearly see the pathway where Van had kissed her. There was no doubt Jasper had seen it. Sitting beside the incubus, she asked, "What do you do up here, anyway?". He stared skyward, trying to fight his reflex to hide. "Think mostly", he replied. "You think too much", said Yona flatly. Glancing over, he saw her staring down at the pathway and he knew that she knew. Of course he'd seen that kiss. It hurt and he didn't want to talk about it.

"I talked to Van last night", said Yona absently. Jasper said nothing. "He has a good point now and then...", she trailed, testing his reactions. "Why are you telling me?", asked Jasper, appearing uninterested. His mother had a way of meddling when he least wanted her to. "I want to hear your side. State your case", she said, as if taking testimony. "Wh-what?!", he gasped, again turning deep red. "Do you want me or not?", she asked bluntly. "That-..That's not for me to decide", he stammered. She watched him keenly. "So, you're not interested, then?", she teased. Pulling his tail closer, he murmured, "I didn't say that." She idly sat near him, waiting for him to come out of his shell. This whole shyness thing was really a pain in the ass. Eventually, he uttered, "You barely know me. Van's a good friend...That should make it easy." A scoffing laugh resounded, causing the incubus to look up.

"For being so smart, you're pretty dense, you know that?", she grinned. "You said you didn't want to lose me, right?", she ventured. He nodded shyly. "So, just tell me what you want. A friend? A girlfriend?...A playmate?" He averted his gaze, way passed his comfort zone. "I don't think I could do that", he stated quietly. "You intrigue me. I can't deny that, but I won't insult either of us by suggesting that a mere physical relationship would be enough. You keep asking me questions, but I think you need to ask yourself. What is it you're searching for, Yona?", he asked. There was that irritating question again! After pausing, she said, "I don't want to be tied down. I guess I don't really know what I want...but I don't want that. I'm not saying I have to have everything...I just want to get a taste of my options, I guess." Jasper hid a faint grin. A taste? She's certainly 'tasted' him already. "You know...You can always take the third option and choose neither of us", he uttered. He started to panic when he realized he'd said it out loud. It was too late. She was staring directly at him. Trying to smooth it over, he added, "Just take some time to yourself and think things over." Her posture was stiff. Was it something he said? "I'll see you in a few days, then", she said. With that, she climbed down. The last he saw of her was her back as she walked down the beach with the twins. Where was she going? And what would she say when, or even if, she came back?

-

A few days passed and no one had seen or heard from Yona or the exceeds. Kavi didn't seem worried, so Blythe kept a brave face though he worried she may not return. Jasper was more aloof than usual, as well. Veda said nothing about it one way or another, but Kavi knew she was watching. Puck and Dalia had not yet returned. The guild wondered if the young witch was really going to join them. All anyone could do was wait.

When team three returned home, it was dark and very late. They went to their rooms, exhausted, but silent, as not to disturb their friends. Van dropped his travel bag heavily on the floor as he closed his door behind him. He leaned against the frame with a sigh. It wasn't until he lit a lantern that he realized he wasn't alone. Yona was sitting on the edge of his bed, simply staring at him. "Y-Yona-chan! You surprised me", he said sheepishly. She smelled strongly of the sea, even more so than usual. "I just got home, too", she stated. Her expression was even, if not missing. Van wasn't sure what she had to say, but he did wish it could wait until morning. It had been a long trip home and he was so tired. He sat beside her without making a fuss. They both stared into the dim light, embraced by the quiet. He stiffened as she moved. He turned to face her as she reached for his face. What was going to happen? Was this his long awaited answer?

Yona carefully slid the eye patch from Van's face. His normally covered eye stared back at her. A deep scar went straight across the lens, leaving the iris a cloudy blue, completely mismatched to his deep orange natural color. She lowered her hands and studied his features closely, very closely. Mere inches away, he wasn't sure how long he could contain himself. Despite his rambunctious behavior, he truly was a gentleman. Thus, he sat in wait to find out where things were going. "A chance, huh?", sighed Yona. She almost looked curious at that point. Firmly grasping the bandana around his neck, she pulled him in. He melted at her touch. When she let go, he sat in awe as a smile crept over his lips. "What's with the goofy grin?", asked Yona skeptically. "That's the first time you actually kissed me", he beamed. It was true enough. He'd always instigated any previous interactions.

Shifting a little uneasily, she blurted, "That's not my answer. It was a test." His expression changed from dreamy to perplexed. "Test?", he said blankly. Shying her face from his gaze, she said, "I just wanted to see if I could feel what you feel." A coy grin took over his face as he gently turned her face in his palm. "Is that all? Let me try", he said, leaning in. Tense at first, she slowly relaxed in his arms. There was real passion coming from his kiss, but something still didn't feel right. Giving it a fair shot, she let him pull her closer. A few moments later, he ran his hand along the outside of her leg, desperate for more contact. Pulling back, she said, "Van, stop." True to his nature, he did just that. Frozen at first, he slowly reigned himself in. "Sorry", he said sheepishly. "It's okay", she assured, regaining her personal space.

He watched her tug at her hair, a sure sign of her distress. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that", he repeated, more serious. "It was just a test", replied Yona, staring into the darkness. "A test...What did you find out?", asked Van, afraid of the answer. She sighed heavily, a bad sign. "I'm sorry. This was a bad idea...I wasn't trying to lead you on...I just-...I just needed to know for sure." He prepared himself for the bad news. Slowly shaking her head, she said, "I'm really sorry, Van...I just don't feel the same spark that you do...You said you'd still be my friend no matter what...So...Do you hate me?", she asked, her voice quivering faintly. He stared at her with mixed feelings. He'd never seen her so fragile before. "Hate you?", he repeated. She glanced over, expecting to see anger or hurt in his eyes. Instead, he grinned faintly. "You could harvest my organs and leave me in a tub of ice somewhere and I still wouldn't be capable of hating you", he teased. She relaxed with a light laugh. "I asked for a chance...You gave me one...Thank you", he said with subtle disappointment.

Everything felt so strange. Why did she feel like this? And why wasn't he upset? No, he just wasn't showing it. He wouldn't let her see him cry. It would only further burden her with guilt. She hugged him tightly, grateful he was mature enough to be so fair. Letting go, she looked to his face and said, "Still friends?". With a grin, he held up his fist and said, "The best." A fist-bump seemed an odd way to end this ordeal, but for them, it was likely the best option. Yona sighed. A huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She secretly wondered what it would be like to accept his advances from time to time. Now she had her answer. He was a great friend and she loved him just the way they were, but she just didn't share the same feelings beyond that. She guessed it was a good thing that he was so much older now. He knew how to handle the disappointment with tact, at least. Now, she had to face the other side of her problem - Jasper...But what would she say?

-

After chatting for a while to make sure they were both okay, Yona left Van to get some rest. She had to find Jasper. It could probably wait until morning, but she wanted to just get it all over with. This whole thing had taken its toll on her. She hadn't seen the incubus since she wandered off says before. Ronen and Rani slept peacefully in her bed, knowing she had loose ends to tie. It was best to leave her to her own devices. It was a full moon outside. That made it easy to pick out Jasper's silhouette up on the clifftop. She sighed, annoyed. Damned high places...

Finally at the top of her climb, she pulled herself onto level ground. The fragrance of the moon flowers was strong. Jasper stood at the edge of the cliff, staring out to sea. Strange, she figured he'd be watching his beloved moon in its full glory. He was well aware of her presence, but maintained his distant stance. "Do you ever sleep?", teased Yona, breaking the ice. "On the roof during the day, up here at night... Seriously, don't you get tired?" He grinned to himself without turning. "You could call me a night owl, I suppose", he ventured. It only made sense that he'd have some form of nocturnal tendency. After all, he was an incubus. When he turned to face her, the moon lit up his eyes, making them appear to glow again, but this time, it was only a trick of the light. "Did you have a nice hiatus?", he asked calmly. She shrugged, non-chalantly. "It was okay, I guess." Watching her carefully, he added, "Enough to clear your mind?". Even if he tried to hide it, he had an interest in the outcome of her decision and she knew it.

Several feet apart, they simply stared at one another. "Van's home", she stated. His expression remained even. "I just saw him..." Still no visual response. "I kissed him", she stated. That one got a faint response. Jasper shied his gaze passed pink cheeks. "That isn't really my business, is it?", he uttered. She stepped toward him, smirking at his tension rose. "Actually, it is", she said matter-of-factually. He wasn't budging. He stared into the sand, avoiding eye contact. "There was nothing", she stated, somewhat solemnly. "What do you mean?", he inquired nervously. She was just in front of him now and she wasn't backing down. "I didn't feel anything", she said. He slowly looked up despite himself. She was actually blushing. "Not like I do with you...", she trailed. Her face was red, but her eyes stared firmly at him. She wasn't going to run away anymore. For once, he held her gaze. "So, now what?", he asked, unsure. "It's your move", replied Yona. His gaze darted around the immediate area. What was he supposed to say? What he was supposed to do?

He suddenly pulled her into a close embrace. "Are you sure I'm worth the trouble?", he whispered. He was trembling. Every fiber of his beings was screaming to run and hide, but even though the heat in his face was near unbearable, he held his ground. "Are you?", inquired Yona, challenging his will. He held on tightly with his arms as his tail wrapped around her waist. "I want to be...", he trailed. She grinned to herself. Maybe there was a man hiding in there after all.

At least now each had an answer. Van kept his word, staying close friends with Yona and eventually warming up to Jasper, as well. Jasper took a little longer to adjust. After all, Yona was loud enough on her own. Dealing with her and Van at the same time took a lot out of him. He could see why they made such great friends. He could also see the lost hope in Van's eye when he looked at her, but Jasper wasn't a jealous person. He said nothing, but offered a kind smile. Who knew? In time, maybe Van would find the one he was looking for, even if it wasn't Yona.

-

The End


End file.
